His Life
by LeFreak3119
Summary: Epilogue to His Laughter. Requested by Nightshade974. The members of G8 react to England finding America. The couple reveal something to them in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Yesterday wasn't the best meeting they had. Sure, there were fights and disagreements, but never over something as emotional as America's rescue. During one of England's sobbing shifts in the restroom, the members brought up the idea of giving up the country of freedom for lost. It wasn't an immediate decision, they had pondered long about it. With the economy crisis of their dollars and search stretching beyond their limits, ending the investigation seemed so much easier.

It was their burden to bear. They allowed a fellow country to fall that hopelessly needed their assistance. Even after calling each of them,_ individually_, even after shedding long held back tears for him, _deeply_, even after urging them, _desperately_, they could not help the dying superpower anymore. What could they do? To compensate, they told themselves it was better to let America wilt instead of their markets. Their hearts told them otherwise.

Also, England's confession had made them want to continue looking, but no. The decision was final.

XXXX

Italy sighed by Germany's side, after one or two more, the German finally asked, already sure of the answer. "Vhat's the matter?"

"I feel…" Italy sighed again, shuddering. "I feel very cold."

Japan leaned over Germany as they made their way to the conference building. "What you saying? It not raining, it is sunny outside." The Japanese then waved a hand towards the warm, endless blue sky, where not a single grey cloud drifted by.

"What we did," Another sniffle gave the warning sign of the fragile Italian's crying, "it was cold-hearted."

Japan and Germany exchanged looks of unsettlement as Italy hung his head, dragging his feet to the meeting room.

"You're early?" He heard the German asked. Italy lifted his eyes when a tea cup clanked a saucer.

His straight back was facing the trio, his legs were perfectly crossed underneath the table and he smiled gently as he turned his head around. "Yes I am." The Englishman stood before them, he cleaned up well. He seemed to have finally slept a full night's rest, free of nightmares. The constant worry lines and wrinkles of his frown disappeared from his pleased face. His ever messy blonde hair draped near his soften eyes as his small smile remained. "Afternoon, it's good to see you all."

"Oh…" His mood rose considerably. Was this the same man who nearly started a war with Germany? They imaged they left him with a heart torn to shreds, but today England remarkably appeared better, recovered. Japan shook out of his stare first and bowed. "Konnichiwa, Mr. Britain."

England returned the bow with a nod. He kissed both Italy's cheeks and firmly shook hands with Germany. As they took their seats, the stoic man eyed him, feeling something was off about the Brit. While taking another sip of his tea, he batted his green eyes at something he stroked on his finger which he placed on his lap. It was something that faintly sparkled against his creamy skin.

Russia, China and Canada entered the room soon after. England greeted them in their customs and they too took in notice in his change. "Hmm…" The German couldn't help but raise a brow, not noticing Italy sitting uncomfortably in his chair. France was the only one left. When he arrived, England greeted him the French way – a kiss on each cheek. "Bon après-midi, frère."

"Eeh?" France screeched at the gesture, backing away, believing England caught a cold again.

"That does it!" Germany stood up, pointing an accusing finger at the calm nation. "Arriving early is one thing, acting very kind is another, but treating France, of all people, like a friend and even speaking his language? Something is definitely vrong vith you!"

Which only elicited a title of the head and blink of the eyes. "On the contrary, I'm feeling very fine, Ich danke Ihnen." He then smirked at Germany's gasping noises. "Isn't our globe economy the matter of the issue here and not I?" Germany would have been glad England finally saw the importance of the meetings, but with his current actions, it was all too weird.

Italy wondered… Could it be England was trying to hide his pain and move on? Did he also give up America and just wanted to forget about him? Italian shoulders twitched, his crying almost started while thinking about the scream England cursed at them. "I'm sorry." He whispered. What a cruel thing they did, leave the weaken country, America, alone and for what? Their _money_? Was something as simple as currency enough to let a country, not to mention an actual _person_ die? "I'm sorry." Die especially alone. A fate most people feared. Italy shielded his eyes, hands shaking from the last image of America. So dead, he looked so drained. He couldn't remove the broke gaze of emptiness from his mind. "I'm sorry!" His arms found their way around England, tears soaking into his suit.

A few gasps passed as a soft British pat ran along his auburn hair, understanding. "I'm sorry for America! I'm sorry for you!" He whimpered. The petting was gentle and accepting as he let out all his sadness.

"It's alright lad." England stroked his hair again once the sobs relaxed, such a caring nation Italy was. "It's alright. You don't need to cry."

"Huh?" He looked into healthy green eyes, which were full of truth, not misleadings. Italy blinked back, finding nothing wrong with the tender features upon England's face.

He repeated. "It's ok."

Italy believed him. He felt it in England's words, things were going to be ok, but how?

Germany coughed. "Ahem." He cleared his throat a few times, the pasta loving country settled down. "About this meeting."

"Entschuldigen Sie," the Brit raised his hand, "I really do not find it appropriate to start with the meeting considering the fact that everyone is not present. It's rude, can't you agree?"

"Everyone here, Mr. Britain."

"Hmm… no, not really, we are short one member." England shook his head.

"Canada is here, da."

"I'm not talking about Canada. I say we wait a few more minuets, then start. I'd hate to commence without a certain someone who has a big contribution to our cause and I suspect you wouldn't like it very much either."

Did England really lose his mind? Everyone was present! "Vho in the vorld are you talking about?"

The corners of England's mouth turned upwards into a sly grin, as if he knew something they didn't. Germany didn't like it, until they heard a sound. A sound made of nothing but joy and life. It was a sound they never thought to hear again. It was a powerful and promising sound. It was a laugh. Not just any laugh, but a well know, notorious laugh.

"No vay." Holding their breathes.

England's grin grew only wider.

Closer. "Aha, ha, ha! I'm gone for a few days and what happens? The whole side of Europe goes hair wire and everyone forgets about me? That is not cool, man! Heck, I might be so upset about that I could change my mind about helping you guys out."

"Ve~?" Mouths hung open.

Stronger. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You poor nations spending way too much money that borrowing has to go bye-bye? Shame on each and every single one of you!"

"T-that's not who I-I think it is, aru?" They started stuttering.

Louder. "Ha! Don't even let me get started on China and Japan! Seriously, you guys!"

"Maple? Is it…?" They began hoping.

England nodded. "Yes."

The doors flew open, flooding the room with the London sunlight. "America here! At your service!" He delivered a big grin with a salute, making, what he would call, a grand entrance.

...

This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening! He was on the verge of death just yesterday! But there he was, striking a pose like a true blue American with the rays shining off in the background. "Heh. Ok, admit it, how many of y'all missed me?"

"America!" Gleefully, Italy rushed over to him and gave an equally tight embrace. Even though America was a big nation, Italy managed to topple him over to the floor.

"Whoa! That's one person that can't live without me." He was back, America was really back. Italy was sure of it as he felt the other country hold him.

Italy also felt a little poke on his shoulders. He faced up at France who asked. "Is this where the Hug America line starts?"

"Ve~!"

France giggled to himself. "Honhon." His hug was much looser then Italy's, America, grateful for that, had no clue how much of a grip the Italian had. France patted his back with one kiss on the cheek. "Welcome back."

"Heh, heh, thanks dude." Not too keen on the French, America took the gesture in a different way and hoped the other nation would be satisfied with a returned hug. Once France let go, Russia stepped up by America, arms open. "Eh?"

Forget Italy's hold, Russia's was massively crushing! "I'm very happy. Now I can see your face when I finally reveal my secret, da."

"O-ow! What did you -ow!- say?"

"Nothing~." Once released, America took in a long breath.

In Russia's place was China. The American looked to see there was in fact a line. That boosted his ego. "Welcome back, aru." Ah, a nice gentle hug, if it weren't, his back would grow sore by the next hour.

"Thanks."

Unlike China, Japan simply gave a bow. That wouldn't fly, not by the self proclaimed hero. He waved his arm around, trying to coax the other. "Oh, c'mon! Lighten up, man. We're not at some formal dinner party! Hug me, you know you want to!" Just this once, the Japanese made an exception.

"I am very pleased to see that you are ok."

"Back at ya!"

The next hug was also gentle, mostly because that's how his brother held loved ones. Canada, parrot red from either the given kiss on each cheek or crying lightly, smiled bigger then normally. "Welcome back." Their noses touched before Canada broke away to let Kumajiro give some love to the American.

Which only one person remained, Germany. He offered his hand, not one prone to close touchy situations. America took his hand into his own. "Glad that you are not hurt-ah!" America wouldn't let Japan slide, Germany wasn't a special case. He pulled the other man, embracing him and laughing.

"I'm sure under all that grits and wurst, you're a really caring person!" Said caring person pulled away, cursing a few German words. "Ha, ha!"

"Vell," he pressed the crinkles out of his uniform sleeves, "how did you get out of there?" A question everyone was thinking about.

"I found him." England nuzzled his love's neck and rest his head on his shoulders, curling their fingers together. "You wouldn't believe where he was." True, he arrived early to check for that purple print but it disappeared. He figured the being, whatever it was, possessed some form of magic. He knew the Axis and his Allies would not believe his tale. "It's not important. What's important is that he's ok, let's leave it at that."

They shared a kiss. One that France chuckled at. "Amour…"

"By the way, before we forget," England raised their sparkling rings for all to see, "everyone here is invited to our wedding."


	2. Translations, Explanation and Teaser

Konnichiwa – Japanese – Good Afternoon

* * *

><p>Bon après-midi, frère – French – Good Afternoon, brother<p>

Amour – French – Love

* * *

><p>Ich danke Ihnen – German – I thank you<p>

Entschuldigen Sie** - **German – Excuse me

* * *

><p><em>"It'd be neat if you could write like an epilogue for this, something that showed the other nations' reactions to England's finding America." <em>This was meant to be very short. ~Vocaloidnerd Later suggested to me for write their wedding. I'm not for two reasons.

1) In my plans, (stories/comics) America and England get married about 8 different times. This is one of them.  
>2) I don't want to beat this story to death. I am, however, taking requested scenes. If there's a scene from this story you'd like me to draw, just ask. ^^ There will be a limit since my To-Do list is very long.<p>

Also, another teaser for _In All the 7 Seas_

Suddenly, he heard hollering from the path of the ocean and heavy pounding thumps against the ground. Lanterns far away gathered in one spot near the shore then spilt amongst themselves. The breaking of glass and crashing of objects raised the hairs of his head. Maniacal laughter that grabbed his stomach shorten his breath. Candle lights in the homes were carried outside by the rushing people once explosions obliterated a building. The poundings crushed near as someone screamed out.

"Pirates!"


End file.
